


Look At The Mess We Made

by josie_josette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: Josie comes home after a long day at work and accidentally ends up getting into a water fight with Hope after doing the dishes.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Look At The Mess We Made

As Hope stood at the kitchen sink, calmly doing the dishes and humming a soft tune to herself, she heard the front door open to reveal a tired looking brunette on the other side. Hope smiled at her wife and watched as she closed the door and dropped her purse and keys on the floor, completely disregarding the hooks and the table for those specific things. Hope smiled and rinsed another plate. 

“Hey,” Hope giggled as Josie walked over to her and placed her head on her shoulder. She simply sighed in response and made a tired sound. 

“Long day?” Hope asked, putting more soap on the sponge and moving on to the pile of cups. Josie lifted her head and rolled her eyes. 

“You have no idea,” she breathed, rolling up her sleeves and taking the cup Hope had just finished washing out of her hands, placing it on the dish rack. 

Josie then went on a long rant about her company and how stupid the guys at her job were. She told her about how rude the receptionist was this morning for no apparent reason and how the looks she gave her were totally uncalled for. She also mentioned that they messed up her coffee order and she was almost late for her meeting because the traffic there sucks. All the while, Hope simply nodded and listened as she washed and Josie rinsed and dried off the dishes. 

By the time Josie was done with her rant they were done, but the sink was still full of water. 

Josie sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said, splashing the water around in the sink. “I haven’t stopped rambling since I got home. 

Hope joined her and said, “You have nothing to apologize for.” 

Her hand slipped and Hope accidentally splashed Josie with water. Josie’s mouth widened in surprise while Hope let out a single laugh, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her laugh. 

“Ohh my god,” Hope mumbled. Josie looked back at her through slit eyes and Hope knew what was coming. 

Josie reached into the sink and splashed her with water. Hope tried to avoid it, but she ultimately failed and ended up with a wet arm and some water on her face. They both reached back and started going at it, throwing soapy water back and forth, laughing at how childlike all this was, but not caring in the slightest. 

And then their actual children walked into the kitchen and found their moms soaking wet and in the middle of a fit of laughter. 

“What are you guys doing?” their son, Oliver, asked with a confused smile on his face. 

“Having a water fight,” Hope shrugged, saying it as if it were a normal occurrence. 

“Cool,” Luke, the younger of the two twins, responded. He walked over to the sink and hit the water as hard as he could, splashing water everywhere. 

And just like that, the fight continued. Olly teamed up with Josie and Luke teamed up with Hope. They continued to run around and splash one another for a while longer, only stopping when they all ended up on the floor because they couldn’t breathe due to their laughter. 

“Okay,” Hope said. “What do you guys think of a bath and then off to bed?” 

The boys groaned. “Do we have to?” Luke asked. 

“Unless you guys want to clean this up by yourselves,” Josie trailed off. The boys looked at one another and ran off to the bathroom. 

“Last one there’s a rotten egg!” Oliver shouted as he took off down the hallway. 

“No fair!” Luke shouted. “You cheated!”

Hope helped Josie up off the floor, rolling her eyes at their kids. Hope glanced around at the messy kitchen and sighed. 

“Look at the mess we made,” she said. 

Josie looked at her and smiled, pressing their foreheads together and kissing her nose gently. “Yeah, but we had fun.”

“And now we’re gonna have fun cleaning it all up,” Hope chuckled, placing a wet strand of loose hair behind Josie’s ear. 

Josie pretended to hear the boys calling and walked off to the bathroom. “What’s that boys? You need me? I’ll be right there!” 

Hope opened her mouth to protest, but by that time her wife was long gone. It was at times like these that she was grateful to be part witch. 

She muttered a spell quietly and watched as the kitchen magically cleaned itself up. She would have done it manually, but she was tired and, from the sounds of it, Josie needed help with the twins. 

After they had given the boys their showers, they tucked them into bed and read them a bedtime story together. Their current favorite was about a magical frog and his adventures with a group of mischievous animals from the forest. After they finished reading to them, character voices and all, Hope sat quietly and listened as Josie sang them a quiet tune which lulled them to sleep. 

They quietly exited the room and closed the door behind them. Hope nudged Josie and motioned towards the bathroom. 

“You wanna take a bath?” Hope asked sweetly, brushing her thumb over her wife’s cheek. Josie smiled and nodded, taking Hope’s hand and leading her to the room two doors down. 

Hope got the water ready as Josie got them towels and their robes for afterwards. Once everything was ready, they slipped into the warm water together, Hope lying behind Josie. The brunette snuggled up to Hope, feeling as her wife gently rubbed her shoulders and pressed tiny little kisses on her neck that made goosebumps spread all over her skin. 

Josie hummed contently and smiled, running her hands over her wife’s leg, tracing little patterns on them. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are recently?” Hope asked. Josie playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“Only every day,” she responded. Hope pressed another kiss to the little space under her wife’s ear and felt Josie shudder. 

“Good,” Hope said, her voice smooth and soft. Josie practically melted into her arms. She never wanted to leave; she just wished they could freeze this moment and stay in their little bubble of joy and peace for eternity. 

“I never asked you how your day was,” Josie commented after a moment of silence. 

Hope started massaging Josie’s hair, washing out some of the soap in there from earlier as she responded. “It was good,” she said, “I dropped the kids off, went over to my aunt Freya’s to see little Nik, who’s not so little anymore. My mom was there helping them out since he’s started to practice magic. We sort of magic-proofed their house and then we went out for a walk. I visited my dad afterwards and we made a couple of paintings while we talked about me going back to school. He complained that we don’t bring the boys over as much as we should.” Josie let out a soft laugh at that. Klaus Mikaelson wanting to spend time with his grandchildren was not something she ever thought she would hear about, but the truth was that he loved them just as much as he loved Hope. 

“I picked Oliver up from karate and then we picked up Lucas from dance and went out for lunch to that little diner on Decatur street that you like,” Hope continued. 

“Belle’s?” Josie asked, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Hope washing her hair.

“Yeah, that one. Then we came home, the boys took their showers and I helped them with their homework. Then they played for a while, I washed the dishes, you came home and then we made a huge mess in the kitchen and ended up here.” 

She ended her sentence with a kiss to Josie’s jaw and she hummed lowly. “It sounds like you had a very nice day,” Josie said, turning around in Hope’s arms to look at her. Hope placed a small kiss on her lips and Josie smiled into it. 

They finished cleaning up and, after fooling around for a bit, they finally got out of the shower. They dried themselves off and went back to their room to get dressed. Josie dried Hope’s hair and put it into two braids. Hope combed out Josie’s hair and blow dried it after, talking quietly about non-important things as they got ready to end the night. 

Once they were all done and ready for bed, they snuggled under the covers and put on a movie. They tried watching it, but they were both so exhausted that they ended up falling fast asleep somewhere around the thirty minute mark. 

Josie’s last thought right before she fell asleep, though, was about how lucky she was to have fallen in love with her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my take at this. Pretty sure this was another Tumblr prompt that I thought was adorable so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoyed :) Leave me comments and stuff :D  
> ~B


End file.
